fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith
Lilith is an original character created and developed by Fera. She is used within Fera's original story, "Rise of Darkness". Lilith belongs to the necromancer faction and functions as a watcher. As a rare diurnal necromancer, she does more than just ensure the safety of the community as well. As a character Lilith is a very finicky, uncaring and self-centered individual. She is often seen wandering Death Vale and is seemingly always busy in some form or another. Lilith is also a descendant of Alois. History Lilith was born within Death Vale where she has lived all her life. Much of her history is hidden, but she was a talented necromancer from a young age, having an aptitude for using death magic. She got her start a little earlier than most and led a normal life. As far as her thrall of undead wenmt she was clearly seen as brutal and overpowering. Lilith raised undead of great strength and overwhelmed others easily. Her ruthless tactics got her favor from higher ranking necromancers, but it wasn't until she started displaying a clever mind that she was noticed by the Overlord. In her early twenties she was given the task of maintaining Death Vale's security and weeding out traitors and other enemies. Everything was great for her and she worked up quite a reputation. No one knows her true job and just assumes that she is one of the many interrogators and torture artists. Lilith has been serving Pyre since his rise to power. While she supports him in many ways, Lilith is frsutrated with his laziness and stubborness. When Sage returned to Death Vale in more recent time, Lilith had a hard time accepting Sage's presence. The thief was unclear when it came to her intentions. Sage was supposedly sent to deliver a letter of importance to the Overlord, but ended up staying once she formed a relationship with Pyre. While Lilith worked to uncover Sage's plans, she continually told Pyre not to trust Sage. Alois supported Lilith in this as well, but neither managed to convince Pyre due to a lack of evidence and the fact he trusted Sage and had for a while. Lilith was the first on the case when Sage finally acted to steal some of the more powerful relics of the community. She caught the thief in the middle of the day and managed to slow her down enough for Pyre to catch up and deal with the situation. While Sage got away, Lilith was not underestimated again after that point. Pyre did admit he didn't listen, but pushed the blame on Lilith and had her begin training other necromancers to strengthen the security forces. While not pleased to have to train others to do the same kind of job she does, Lilith's had no choice but to deal with this order. As more of tthem became capable, hoever, Lilith has been able to leave the community more and more for other business, most of which are orders and tasks given by Pyre. Personality Typically appears to not care about anyone or anything, remaining very apathetic to everything and everyone until interacted with. Lilith tends to avoid socialization when possible, giving people this cold shoulder attitude in response to others. This cold and distant personality is beneficial to her job and prevents her from forming attachments. Overall she's quite self-cenetered unless the general necromancer community is involved. Lilith is also a clever individual and knows how to present herself in ways that would make you never suspect her to be what she is. Following that, she's good at manipulating others and exposing them in doing so. Despite her clever mind though, Lilith still prfers a more direct route in dealing with things. She's much happier to use brute force instead of words, therefore making her violent as you'd expect. Trivia *Lilith was the second necromancer designed and developed for RoD. She is the only one that hasn't changed much from her initial reveal. *She is unaware of her relation to Alois even though he isn't. *Currently, Lilith is the only revealed necromancer that smokes. *Her thrall of undead is smaller than most thralls, but the power behind her undead make up for it. *Lilith is in her early-mid thirties. *Her design has recently undergone a minor change, adapting in details from an old commission to make her outfit more complete. Gallery Lilith_by_Niraven.jpg|A gift art received as a Christmas gift.|link=http://niraven.deviantart.com/art/Lilith-146260528 d8ae4814434fda3643701e462bab5002.png|First doll of Lilith ever made.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Lilith-of-Death-Vale-127032093 Lilith.png|Practice doll featuring Lilith.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Just-Another-Day-On-The-Job-269285491 Category:Fera Category:Original Character Category:Rise of Darkness